Kitai Shinjin
by Judgedg
Summary: Kitai Shinjin is a young girl and the only this she know that her master told her to go to Suna. She not sure who her master is but she is going to find out


Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto

AN: this is going to be a M rated story because of violence, language and maybe sexual content not sure on that yet.

Chapter: 1.

There looking out of Suna for the top of the wall that surrounds is a young girl who is sating on the wall as she look out over the city with her new headband on her forehead. She has pale green eyes that were not looking at what was in front of her for she knew she was safe here. Her black hair was blowing in the wind that came for out of the desert behind her. She has on a black halter top and tight black shorts which no one can see most of the time before of the cape around her shoulders that she uses to hide the weapons that she carries on her at all times .There standing behind her stand a man that has a back cape over his shoulders as well with dark red hair. His black pants can be seen as the wind blows his cape around. His blue eyes take in all that is in front of him. Over top of his cape he has two swords striped to his back. His hand band is around his right arm as he stands there behind the girl. He has a scar that start beside his right eye down to his mouth. He just stands there and watches as the girl thinks about what brought her to Suna.

Three months ago

The girl and the man were out walk in the desert to Suna for the first time. She had been told by her master to go to Suna. She was not sure why she was being sent to Suna and as try as she might she cannot remember who her masters was. But it did not seem to bother her much as she was going to do as she was order. She and the man had been walking for a while they had ran out of food and water a few days ago and she knew that they would not make it much longer. She looks over her shoulder at the man as she says. "We are not going to make it at this rate brother" Her brother did not say anything as they walked but in the end she did not expect to get one for him. She looks back a head of her hoping they were going the right way. After they have been walking for about five or ten minutes she could not tell because the lost of water that she use up was starting to get to her but she still felt that they was being watch but she did not have much left to do anything about it as she took a few more step be for she fell into the sand and her brother soon followed behind her. She could hear people coming near them after they fell but she lost what the people said as she passed out. She woke with a sat sum time later as she sat up in bed as call out. "Brother" she looks around the room with a sad look in her pale green eyes as she that she is in a hospital room. She knew that her brother would not be in here with her and she was worried about him. The door to the room open and in walk a old lady as she looks at the girl on the bed. "You are awake I see young one" The old lady say as she walk into the room as she was hunched over due to her age while she closes the door behind her. She looks at the girl wait for her to speak but when she did not the old lady went on. "My name is Chiyo and this is fine work you done here girl" Chiyo says as she throws a scroll on to the bed. The girl eyes went for Chiyo to the scroll as she moves to open it but stop when Chiyo say. "Tell me your name girl before you let out work." The girl looks over at Chiyo as she says. "My name is Kitai Shinjin and this is my brother" With these word she open the scroll and out of it the man that was following her show up in the room. She says as she looks at her brother with a smile. "It good to see you again brother. I am glad you are ok" Her bother nod before he sat down in the chair near the bed as Kitai look over a lady Chiyo. Chuyo looks at the girl with a bit of worry in her eyes as she says. "It nice to see that you are ok. Then now why are you here in Suna?" Kitai says softly as she looks over at her brother. "The only thing I remember is to head to Suna. I do not remember anything after that." She lay back in the bed as she was still tired for her walk to Suna. "After that me and my brother walk from where we were left at and walk here. I passed in the desert and woke up here. Do you mind if we take more lately so I can rest please?" she was closing her eyes as she hear Chiyo open the door. "Yes we can talk later and I am going to see how well you can use your brother" Kitai soon fell asleep as Chiyo closed the door to her room.

Currently

Kitai smiles as she get up from her where she was sating on the wall and looks back at her brother as she say. "We have had a good time since coming here bro and we have leaned and a lot for lady Chiyo" She looks out of the town once more but looks down at the building in front of her when she heard her name being call. She smiles as she jumps down to the building to see who is calling her along with her brother.

AN: I am going to cut you off here for now let me know what you think and who should be the person that is call her name. Let me know who you think it should be and I well go from there. Intill next time and be nice this is my first story.


End file.
